


No One Will Break You

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Bokuto is 19 in his first year at uni; Akaashi is 18 in his third year at Fukurodani), (tagging that to say both are of legal age), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bokuto shows up in Keiji's room one night deeply upset and full of self-doubt, Keiji comforts him and shows him how appreciative he is to have him as a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Break You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/gifts).



> commissioned piece for Raechan
> 
> sorry there's no aura bonding (or any actual _sex_ ) . . . i hope you enjoy it anyway /)u(\

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Which is why, when Keiji hears the window to his room being forced open, he awakes with his heart in his throat. Reaching for the lamp beside the bed, he lifts it above his head, with every intention of throwing it at the intruder's head. A large figure stumbles over the windowsill, falling onto its face on the floor. It groans, in a sound that's very familiar to Keiji. He sets the lamp back down and turns it on instead.

"Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto Koutarou, former ace of Fukurodani Academy, current first year at Tokai University, and Keiji's boyfriend of six months, pushes himself off the ground with a grimace. His hair is down, a rare style, drooping around his ears and brushing the nape of his neck. His shoulders mirror the dismal display of hair, slumped in a way that's quite familiar to Keiji.

"Bokuto-san, what are you doing in my room? It's after midnight." Keiji frowns, his annoyance at being woken fading to worry and confusion.

Bokuto looks around the room, eyes lingering on the desk where Keiji has a photo of their old Fukurodani team, the day before graduation. Keiji still remembers the ache he felt at the knowledge that all but one of his fellow team members would be leaving him, but in the photo he's smiling, a rare thing indeed. He was proud to call them all teammates, and wished them the best in their future endeavors. Bokuto went off to Tokai on a sports scholarship but continued to show up at Fukurodani's volleyball club practices.

He said it was to make sure they remained a powerhouse school, but after a while it became obvious that he was there for Keiji. At first, Keiji wasn't sure what to make of the attention and assumed that Bokuto was simply lonely at his university, not having anyone else from the team there with him. But then Bokuto confessed.

Keiji still isn't sure what prompted him to accept Bokuto's feelings. Perhaps it was the look of adoration in Bokuto's eyes, a look he's never seen directed toward himself in anyone else's gaze. Or maybe it was a selfish reason, having grown used to the new attention from his senpai and having enjoyed it. Whatever the cause, over time his affection for Bokuto has only grown, especially when he began to see more of the young man beneath the dramatics.

He sees that young man now, crossing over to the desk to pick up the photo, staring at it for a long moment with a sad thoughtfulness that's unlike Bokuto's usual loud cries of dejection. Something is wrong, Keiji can feel it, and he pushes back his covers to stand.

"Bokuto-san."

"I wanted to see you," Bokuto says, setting down the photo and turning to give Keiji a grin. It's false, pulling unnaturally at the corners of his mouth, and Keiji frowns again.

"You saw me yesterday. We have plans to go see the Christmas lights tomorrow."

"I know, but . . . I wanted to see you," Bokuto reiterates, his teeth catching on his bottom lip.

Keiji sighs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Bokuto says quickly, shaking his head. At Keiji's flat look, he deflates more. "I mean, I just . . . wanted to ask you something."

Keiji clasps his hands behind his back, waiting patiently as Bokuto chews on his lip and looks around the room.

"Am I annoying?"

Keiji blinks. "Yes," he says automatically and then feels bad when Bokuto flinches. "That is to say, you _can_ be annoying," he explains. "You're . . . exuberant. But that's not always a bad thing." He shakes his head. "It's endearing."

Bokuto looks at him skeptically.

Keiji stares back at him, tilting his head as his mind goes over possible reasons for Bokuto to ask such a question. "Are you having trouble with your new team?" he asks.

Bokuto pouts, and Keiji knows he guessed correctly.

"What happened?" he asks, moving to sit on the bed and gesturing for Bokuto to sit beside him. He does, sitting close enough for Keiji to feel his body heat through his flannel pajama top. He notices that Bokuto's not wearing a coat, only a jacket, and he's shivering slightly. Sighing, Keiji reaches back to lift his comforter, wrapping it around Bokuto's shoulders.

Bokuto clings to the blanket, pulling it tighter around him, as he hunches down. "It's just . . . it's different. I'm a starter because of how powerful my spike is, but most of the guys are better than me. They barely toss to me and nobody talks about how awesome I am. Sometimes I feel like I don't exist."

Keiji purses his lips. "You're only in your first year," he reminds him. "They're still getting used to you and your skill set, and there are others on the team who've been there longer. You have to work your way up to a good position in the team, Bokuto-san."

"I know that," Bokuto says, frowning. "But it's hard when none of them even _like_ me."

"I'm sure there are a few that like you," Keiji reasons. Bokuto's a likeable guy. His energy and enthusiasm is contagious, especially on the court. And he never seems to run out of ways to encourage his team and get them pumped up for their games.

But Bokuto is shaking his head. "They don't. They think I'm annoying. They tell me to shut up when I'm celebrating a great spike, and when I get dejected none of them try to cheer me up. The coach is cool, he works with me when I mess up but I feel like the rest of them think I'm a liability. They say I'm too unpredictable to go pro."

Bokuto's growing more upset, Keiji can hear it in his voice. He knows that playing professional volleyball is something Bokuto's dreamed of since he was a kid. It's his goal, his passion; it's what he's worked toward his whole life. To be told he can't do it must have been an incredible blow to not only his ego, but his hope for the future as well.

Keiji wants to find these teammates and give them a piece of his mind for making Bokuto feel this way. He knows Bokuto's used to a team carrying him, and that's probably why he's struggling at this new school, but it doesn't seem like his new team sees Bokuto as enough of an asset to at least somewhat accommodate him.

 _That's a mistake_ , Keiji thinks. _Bokuto is a powerful player capable of great things, if given the right opening._

"They think I'm worthless," Bokuto continues miserably. "And I keep doing badly because I know they're just waiting for me to fail! I know I can do better, but they won't give me the chance!"

"Bokuto-san, the coach wouldn't have placed you on this team if he didn't think you could succeed," Keiji tells him softly but firmly. "You wouldn't have received the scholarship if you weren't already impressive in your skills. You have to give your teammates time to see that. You can't get dejected and give up. I know it's difficult for you to work through those thoughts of failure, but you just have to do your best and prove that you're a valuable asset to the team. Make them see what you really are."

Bokuto's still pouting, and he shakes his head, burrowing deeper into the comforter. "I'm nothing."

Keiji resists the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he reaches up and pushes back the comforter to take Bokuto's face in his hands, turning it to face him. Bokuto's gold eyes are shimmering with tears, red-rimmed. Keiji's chest squeezes in sympathy.

"You're talented and strong and you _will_ get through this. It's difficult now, but I've never seen you back down from a challenge. Why start now? You're amazing, Bokuto-san. Show them that you are. Show them what an ace that was in the top five high school players in all of Japan is capable of."

Slowly, Bokuto begins to smile. "I am pretty strong, huh?"

Keiji lowers his hands. "Would you have been captain at Fukurodani otherwise?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

In reply, Bokuto pushes off the comforter in order to wrap his arms around Keiji in a tight hug. Keiji stiffens momentarily, still not completely used to how touchy Bokuto can be. He relaxes a mere second later, however, and wraps his arms around Bokuto in return, patting his back gently.

"You always know just what to say to help me out," Bokuto murmurs into the crook of his neck, his warm breath causing Keiji to shiver slightly. "Even if you can be rude about it sometimes."

Keiji actually does roll his eyes this time. "I'm direct, not rude. You need a firm hand."

"I miss your firm hands," Bokuto says softly. "I miss _you_."

Keiji feels warmth flood to his face, as Bokuto presses his lips against the side of his neck. His hands begin to wander; one slipping down to Keiji's hip, pushing up beneath his pajama shirt to press into the warm skin of his side, the other sliding into Keiji's hair. Bokuto grips the soft strands gently, as his lips begin to move up Keiji's neck to his jaw and then his mouth. He presses tentatively, as though he's afraid Keiji will push him away.

But the fact of the matter is Keiji has missed Bokuto as well, and so he falls easily into the kiss, gripping the back of Bokuto's jacket as he returns it. He remembers their first kiss, how awkward it was. Bokuto caught him off guard, leaning down too quickly in his enthusiasm. Keiji ended up with a bloody nose, and Bokuto had frantically apologized until he was nearly in tears. Keiji had kissed him gently, then, despite the pain and the blood, and Bokuto cradled his face as though Keiji were made of glass.

It was interesting to find out that despite Bokuto's strength and stamina that he can be gentle when the situation calls for it. And as much as Keiji enjoys Bokuto's power and seemingly insatiable hunger, he knows there are times when a softer approach is needed to handle Bokuto as well.

And as Bokuto's fingers tremble against his side, Keiji can tell that this is one of those times.

He pushes against Bokuto, forcing him to lie back against the bed, the comforter rumpled beneath him. He lies across Bokuto's broad chest, licking into his mouth and stroking the inside of it slowly. Bokuto shudders, a low groan sounding, as his hands tighten their grip on Keiji's side and hair. Keiji straddles his thighs, sitting back on them then and reaching up to start unbuttoning his pajama top.

Bokuto swallows hard, watching him, as his hands grasp Keiji's hips.

"W-wait, Akaashi," Bokuto says then, moving his hand to take one of Keiji's to stop his progress. "I didn't come here for this, you know that right? I really just wanted to see you. I'm upset but . . . even just looking at you makes me feel better."

Keiji's face feels hot, and he brushes away Bokuto's hand, along with his concern. "You'll feel even better once you've had an orgasm," he says matter-a-factly.

Now it's Bokuto's turn to blush. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm _using_ you for that," he admits.

"I don't," Keiji assures him, and it's true. As horny as he knows Bokuto can be on a regular basis, he's never once felt used in Bokuto's hands. He can always feel the affection and adoration in Bokuto's touch, even when he moves roughly, quick and hard. Keiji likes it. He wouldn't be Bokuto without that part of him that does everything he enjoys with rampant enthusiasm. 

But now Bokuto seems uncertain, and his hands don't hold Keiji's hips with the same bruising grip he's used to. His teammates' words obviously affected him deeply, and Keiji hopes he can somehow restore that confidence in him.

Removing his pajama shirt, Keiji flings it to the side. Reaching down he grabs Bokuto's shoulder, guiding him up into a seated position, in order to remove his jacket and sweater. Once these are on the floor, he begins to run his fingers over the well-defined muscles before him, tracing over Bokuto's chest lightly. This is when Bokuto would usually say something like "like what you see?" or "I'm pretty hot, huh?" with a self-satisfied smirk or a wiggle of his eyebrows. But tonight Bokuto remains silent, watching Keiji's fingers without a sound.

"You know," Keiji says lightly, running his fingertips down the line of Bokuto's sternum to his stomach and abdomen, watching the skin shiver slightly beneath his touch. "I've always admired your form. Your strength and power was certainly unrivaled on the court, and it's no wonder when you worked so many hours to perfect your spikes and trained your body so well."

Bokuto tilts his head to the side, lifting his gaze to give Keiji a faint grin. "Are you calling me hot, Akaashi?" he asks. "Are you saying I've got a hot body?"

Keiji purses his lips, fighting a smile. "I was trying to avoid such crude terms but . . . yes." 

"You think I'm hot," Bokuto says, his grin widening.

Keiji's instincts tell him to not let Bokuto's head grow too big, to say something to keep his ego in check, but after seeing the tears earlier, Keiji can't bring himself to do so just now. He'll wait until Bokuto's in a better frame of mind before telling him he could use a haircut and that AXE body spray _can_ be worn too frequently and shouldn't be used as a cologne substitute. Still, he has to admit that these are small flaws, and that he's been hopelessly attracted to Bokuto in general since his second year at Fukurodani.

(Thankfully, he managed to keep said attraction secret; until recently at least.)

"Yes, Bokuto-san," he says finally with resignation. "I think you're hot."

Bokuto grabs the back of his head, pressing a hard kiss against his lips. Keiji places his hand against the side of Bokuto's jaw, while the other moves to hold Bokuto's side. He kisses him back, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, as Bokuto's lips move hungrily against his. Keiji can sense the confidence returning to him, grateful for it. When Bokuto finally leans back, they're both breathless.

Bokuto gives Keiji another grin. "You're hot too," he says, panting softly.

Keiji keeps his eyes lowered, remembering his purpose in initiating this. He lowers his lips to Bokuto's neck, peppering it gently, as he pushes Bokuto back against the bed. He can hear Bokuto's rapid heartbeat, as he makes his way down Bokuto's chest. He pauses at his nipple a moment, swirling his tongue around it and listening to the sharp intake of breath above. He moves further down then, kissing and licking at Bokuto's stomach and abdomen, sucking on the quivering skin where he can, though there are not a lot of soft spots.

"A-Akaashi," Bokuto moans softly, his fingers tangling in Keiji's hair, as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Bokuto's jeans. He tugs them down slightly, running his tongue along the warm, salty skin at Bokuto's hipbone.

Pulling back, Keiji thumbs open the button and slides down the zipper. As the material opens, he can see the start of a bulge beneath Bokuto's boxer-briefs. He smirks faintly; rubbing his palm against the half-hard erection and feeling it swell beneath his touch. Bokuto groans, low and guttural, and Keiji pauses, glancing toward the door.

"You have to be quiet, Bokuto-san," he murmurs, even as he pushes Bokuto's jeans and underwear down off his hips and thighs. "My parents are only a couple doors down."

Bokuto pouts. "You know I like to be loud," he complains.

"If you don't think you can stay quiet, I'll have to gag you," Keiji says calmly.

Bokuto's eyes widen, though Keiji isn't sure if his expression is one of surprise or interest. He does close his mouth, though, and Keiji removes his jeans and underwear completely, tossing them onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. He moves his hands slowly up Bokuto's legs then, spreading them in order to kneel between them. He massages Bokuto's thighs, admiring their thickness, the hard muscles beneath his fingers.

"Do you still wear your long kneepads?" Keiji murmurs softly, his voice light.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Bokuto asks, swallowing hard.

"Just curious," Keiji says, rubbing his thumb along the softer skin of Bokuto's inner thigh. He brings up the mental picture of Bokuto in those kneepads, his heart pounding faster. He somewhat wishes Bokuto was wearing them now, but he's not about to stop their progress to order Bokuto to go back to his house and fetch them. They'll have to save that for another time.

Instead, he turns his attention to the length in front of him. It's fully erect now and already leaking drops of pre-cum onto Bokuto's abdomen. Keiji smiles faintly at how easy it is to get Bokuto excited. He hasn't even removed the rest of his own clothes yet. He runs the fingers of one hand up Bokuto's thigh, taking Bokuto's balls to fondle them. Bokuto bites his lip, his thighs trembling, as he moves one hand to grip the comforter beneath him.

"Aka-Akaashi," he gasps.

Keiji squeezes gently, and Bokuto's hips jerk off the bed, a low whine sounding from his pursed lips. It's obvious he's making an effort to stay quiet. Keiji's not sure how long that'll last, however. Despite this, he leans down, taking the base of Bokuto's length in his other hand, holding it steady as he lowers his mouth around it. He gives the tip a firm suck, and Bokuto's hips twitch again. Releasing his balls, Keiji moves to press his hand against Bokuto's thigh, holding it firmly, as he pushes further down, engulfing Bokuto as much as he can.

Bokuto's not small, and Keiji's mouth begins to ache before he can go too far. Still, he suppresses this gag reflex and sinks further. Bokuto whimpers, his hand moving once more to Keiji's hair and gripping it. Keiji sucks, taking his time with each one. He presses his tongue against the hot veins, tasting the pre-cum that continues to leak from the tip and drip down his throat. Slowly he pulls back, allowing his lips and tongue to drag against the skin. Bokuto moans, his thighs quivering, fingers flexing against the back of Keiji's head. 

Keiji can tell how badly Bokuto wants to move. So, settling between his legs more comfortably, he takes Bokuto's hips in his hands and begins to guide them in shallow thrusts into his mouth. Bokuto doesn't need much encouragement. He starts moving on his own, gripping Keiji's hair tighter. Keiji winces but allows it, the dull pain fading after a few seconds. He holds Bokuto's hips to keep them from going too fast, keeping his lips firmly clasped around Bokuto's length to help increase friction, as he thrusts in and out.

More pre-cum dumps onto his tongue, and Bokuto moans louder.

"Akaashi, fuck, your mouth feels amazing," he gasps.

Keiji's heartbeat quickens in apprehension. He pulls back completely, ignoring Bokuto's disappointed groan. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he glances toward the door before looking back at Bokuto.

"Not so loud, Bokuto-san," he says admonishingly.

Bokuto's face is flushed, his hair sticking to the sides. He gives Keiji a sheepish grin. "I can't help it," he says. "You're too good at that."

Pursing his lips, Keiji looks down at Bokuto, considering his options.

"Turn around," Keiji says. "If you're going to be noisy, you can muffle yourself in the pillow."

Bokuto looks up at him curiously. "What are you going to do?" he asks.

"I'm sure you'll like it, Bokuto-san. Please turn around."

Bokuto does after a brief pause, wrapping his arms around the pillow and pulling it close to place his mouth on it. Keiji takes Bokuto's hips in his hands then, lifting them so Bokuto's on his knees with his chest still on the bed.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto says hesitantly, glancing back at him.

"Don't worry, Bokuto-san," Keiji assures him. "I'm going to make you feel good." _You deserve to feel good._ He rubs his hands on the outsides of Bokuto's thighs comfortingly.

"I trust you," Bokuto says immediately. "I just . . . you've never done this before."

"I know," Keiji says unconcernedly. While it's true that they usually stick to blowjobs, handjobs, and Bokuto fucking Keiji into whatever hard surface he can throw him against, tonight isn't about just getting off. It's also about Keiji making sure Bokuto feels appreciated.

He runs his hands up to Bokuto's ass, massaging his cheeks gently before lowering his face toward it. Spreading him open, Keiji licks at Bokuto's entrance slowly. He feels the shudder that runs through Bokuto, and there's a muffled sound against the pillow. Keiji does it again, harder this time, pressing against the hole and swirling his tongue around it. He sets his lips against it then and begins to suck.

" _Akaashi_ ," Bokuto moans, this time muffled in the pillow. Taking that to mean it feels good, Keiji continues, pressing his tongue against the hole as he sucks against the tight skin. It's not exactly pleasant, but he's enjoying Bokuto's reactions. And when he reaches one hand around to check on Bokuto's member, he feels it dripping in excess, smearing pre-cum across his palm.

At the touch, Bokuto's thighs quiver, and he moans again. Keiji pulls back setting his teeth against Bokuto's ass and giving it a small bite that sends another tremor down Bokuto's spine.

 _"_ Fuck _, Akaashi!"_

Keiji can feel his own erection starting to ache from lack of attention. There's a damp spot on the front of his pajama pants, but this night isn't about him. It's about Bokuto and whatever Keiji can do to make him feel good. He's contemplating his next step, when Bokuto lifts his head from the pillow, looking back at Keiji with a glazed expression.

"Can you-can you go inside?" he asks breathlessly.

Keiji blinks in surprise. "Are you sure you want me to? That's very different."

But Bokuto nods, setting his cheek against the pillow, breathing hard through his mouth. "I want it," he says, his voice hoarse.

Nodding, Keiji moves off the bed. He steps over to his bedside table, reaching inside the drawer to pull out the bottle of lube that's there. He sheds his uncomfortable pajama pants and underwear then, his body shivering as the cool air touches his heated skin. Bokuto grins when he sees Keiji, and before Keiji can move away, Bokuto's reached out and taken hold of him.

Keiji gasps and stiffens, as a sharp spike of pleasure shoots through him, heat tingling along his skin. He hadn't realized how neglected he truly was until now. Bokuto gives his length a few firm strokes, and Keiji stifles a moan against the back of his hand, his body trembling as pre-cum leaks profusely from his slit, dripping over Bokuto's knuckles.

"Fuck, Akaashi," Bokuto says, grinning again. "You're so wet already. All this for me, huh?"

Keiji trembles, as Bokuto shifts closer, his hand working faster on Keiji, eliciting more pre-cum. He reaches down to grab Bokuto's wrist tightly, nails digging into his skin.

"B-Bokuto-san, st-stop," he gasps. "I'll come if you keep doing that."

Bokuto tilts his head. "Don't you want to come?"

"Of course I do," Keiji says, thinking such a question is ridiculous when the evidence is obvious. "But tonight isn't about me." He shakes his head. 

Bokuto bites his lip. "I want you to feel good too," he says. "It's not good for me, if it's not good for you too."

Keiji gives him a weak smile. "Trust me, Bokuto-san. Everything I'm doing is good for me."

Bokuto hesitates but then pulls his hand away. Keiji gets back up onto the bed, settling on his knees behind Bokuto and lifting his hips up once more. Trying to ignore the heat thrumming in his lower abdomen and thighs, the ache to be touched once more, he coats his fingers with the lube and slowly inserts one into Bokuto.

Immediately Bokuto stiffens, inhaling sharply. Keiji keeps his hand still, waiting until Bokuto starts to relax again. Carefully, he thrusts his finger in and out. Bokuto's hot and tight, squeezing around Keiji's finger with each thrust. But as he continues, he starts to slide in and out more easily. Bokuto's breath is coming in harsh pants, and his fingers grip the pillow tightly.

"Are you okay?" Keiji asks after a moment.

Bokuto nods. "More," he mumbles against the pillow.

Keiji smiles, making sure the second finger is coated well with lube before sliding it in beside the first one. Bokuto groans, burying his face, as Keiji begins to move again, scissoring his fingers to stretch him, pushing in deeper. Bokuto quivers, and his hips start moving toward Keiji's hand.

"How does it feel?" Keiji asks.

"Mmph, different," Bokuto admits around another groan. "But good. M-More."

Keiji doesn't hesitate to insert the third finger, and Bokuto buries his face once more to let out a louder moan.

"Fuuuuck," he gasps when he lifts his head for air. "Akaashi, that's—"

He cuts off, as Keiji twists his fingers and presses down against his prostate. He has to bury his face again to stifle his cry, as his hips jerk and more pre-cum dumps out onto the comforter. Keiji can feel Bokuto's heartbeat pulsating around his fingers, and his own body feels much too warm. The heat burns beneath his skin, begging for attention, but he focuses on Bokuto, on pressing against that spot again and again, watching as Bokuto starts to unravel beneath him.

His body trembles, his fingers flexing and gripping the pillow in turns. Keiji draws his fingers out slowly, just until the tips are inside, and Bokuto growls softly in frustration.

" _Keiji_ ," he complains. " _More_."

"Of course, Bokuto-san," Keiji says, trying to sound unaffected, but his voice comes out low and breathy. He shoves his fingers back inside, pressing hard against Bokuto's prostate.

Bokuto's hips buck in response, his toes curling, back arching, as he stiffens and comes. His body trembles, and Keiji continues to massage that spot as Bokuto's body spasms with his orgasm. Keiji's panting hard by now, feeling on the verge of coming himself, but without stimulation he's not sure he can. Still, he watches Bokuto ride out his climax, before slowly withdrawing his fingers.

Bokuto collapses onto the bed with a loud groan, still muffled. Keiji sits back on his heels, curling his fingers into fists to keep from touching himself. His body's aching, trembling, but he watches, as Bokuto catches his breath, breathing heavily into the pillow. He turns to the side then, looking over at Keiji.

"You didn't touch yourself at all?" he asks incredulously.

Keiji shakes his head. "I told you, this night was about— _ah!_ "

He barely manages to stifle his sharp cry, as Bokuto sits up and takes hold of his member once more. Tears of relief sting his eyes, as his body trembles. Bokuto's palm is rough, years of volleyball creating calluses that create friction against Keiji's sensitive skin. Bokuto wraps his other arm around Keiji's waist, pulling him close and turning them, so Keiji's back is against the bed. He hovers over him, kissing him hard, as his hand tugs on Keiji quickly.

Keiji grabs Bokuto's shoulders, his nails digging in, as his toes curl, and he feels that pressure building. His cries are muffled against Bokuto's mouth, as he quivers uncontrollably in the onslaught of pleasurable sensations. Finally the dam bursts, and he comes hard, strips of white splashing against his chest and Bokuto's above him. Once he's stopped shaking, Bokuto leans back, giving him a grin.

"That was awesome," he says breathlessly.

Keiji can only nod in agreement, his head buzzing from the pleasure still. Bokuto releases him, but remains over him, settling down against his chest despite the mess Keiji made. He nuzzles his face into Keiji's sweaty neck, and Keiji allows a moment of rest, still catching his breath.

"Thank you," Bokuto says quietly. "I _do_ feel better now."

"It was my pleasure, Bokuto-san," Keiji murmurs, before pausing. "Literally."

Bokuto snorts before starting to laugh, and Keiji can't help but smile. His heart feels lighter at the sound of Bokuto's laugh. He's glad to hear it.

"I love you, Akaashi," Bokuto says, unthinkingly. He freezes then, growing still on top of Keiji.

Quickly, Keiji wraps his arms around Bokuto, holding him in place before he can freak out and pull away. "I love you too, Bokuto-san," he says honestly, because it's true. He knows that there are still steps to take together before he can say "I'm in love with you," but the affection and care that he has for Bokuto now surely comes from a place of love. He can't deny that.

Bokuto's still for a moment longer, before gently nuzzling his face against Keiji's neck once more. "Can I stay?"

"Of course," Keiji murmurs. "But . . . we should probably clean up first." 

While he might be able to explain why Bokuto's in his room the next morning, he doesn't feel like trying to explain a semen stained comforter. Bokuto groans in protest, but Keiji manages to shove him off and get him to his feet. Together they change the comforter and wipe themselves clean, throwing the dirty clothes into the hamper. Bokuto wears one of Keiji's pajama pants (small though they are), and Keiji changes into a pair of clean pajamas himself.

Then, setting his alarm for a time earlier than he knows his parents will get up, he slides into bed and lifts the covers for Bokuto to join him. He does willingly, wrapping his arm around Keiji's waist immediately.

"I don't want to go back to university. I want to stay with you," Bokuto says softly.

"You have to go back, Bokuto-san," Keiji says, stroking Bokuto's arm gently. "You have to show them how wrong they are about you. And you know whenever you need me, you can call me."

"It's not the same," Bokuto complains with a sigh.

"It's not, but I'll be here for you even so."

"Thanks . . . Keiji," Bokuto says quietly, his voice dropping to almost a whisper.

Keiji smiles, reaching over to turn off the lamp before settling back in Bokuto's arms. "Goodnight, Koutarou."

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
